


The Fallen Angel (Podfic)

by hotchoco195, hungryhungryterrors



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Eventual minor Holmescest, Explicit Sexual Content, Jim is the actual Devil, Lots of sorcery, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Reichenbach Falls, Sabotage, Temptation, dark!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryhungryterrors/pseuds/hungryhungryterrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's Reichenbach plan gets a little skewed thanks to Jim's big secret. Now that he belongs to the last creature you'd ever want to meet, what option does Sherlock have but to obey? Podfic of the awesome fic written by hotchoco195.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince of Darkness Is A Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fallen Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992981) by [hotchoco195](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195). 



> SORRY! I just want to apologize for the unexpected hiatus! I have had the absolute worst few months and just couldn't bring myself to come to the computer, even to tell you guys that the next few chapters would take a bit.... But I just wanna let everyone who is interested know that I have recorded the last two chapters, and now I just need to post the fifth one and clean up the sixth! That should happen sometime this weekend. Again, sorry for leaving without notice!
> 
> I just wanna apologize in advance for the different voices I do for each character, lol. I myself am not from England or Ireland so I don't have either of those accents, but I did attempt to imitate them for Sherlock and Moriarty respectively. I didn't do it to offend anyone, just to add a bit of difference to each character's voice. I especially wanna apologize for the voice I do for Moriarty... I honestly don't know what happened, lol.  
> Also I wanna thank hotchoco195 for letting me do this podfic with their awesome work!

I'm just the one who made the podfic, don't forget to check out the [actual story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/992981/chapters/1962262) by [hotchoco195](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195)!

 Chapter One- [Listen or Download](http://mfi.re/listen/ei72k2u9to0jwig/The_Fallen_Angel-_Chapter_One.mp3)


	2. I Generally Avoid Temptation- Unless I Can't Resist It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm...... I just want to apologize PROFUSELY for all the accents.... I don't know what happened, I know that's not what French people sound like.... It- it was a rough recording today, lol. Again, don't forget to check out the actual fic!

Don't forget to check out the [actual story!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/992981/chapters/1962262)

Chapter Two- [Listen or Download](http://mfi.re/listen/cmtqxtapq6gqdg3/The_Fallen_Angel-_Chapter_Two.mp3)


	3. When the World Began, There Were No Such Things as Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, again, apologizing for the accents but nothing new that got butchered lol. Enjoy and don't forget to check out the actual story!

Don't forget to check out the [actual story!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/992981/chapters/1963059)

Chapter Three- [Listen or Download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3ey3p6fyet5t2kb/The+Fallen+Angel-+Chapter+Three.mp3)


	4. Go to Heaven for the Climate, Hell for the Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, because that's TOTALLY how you pronounce Henri Marie Raymond de Toulouse-Lautrec-Monfa.... Again, I apologize for my terrible accents, especially Machiavelli's.... I don't even know what happened with that one.

Chapter Four- [Listen or Download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sd67at6co174l73/The+Fallen+Angel-+Chapter+Four.mp3)


End file.
